Thinking Of You
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Phoenix has been thinking about Miles quite a bit lately and knows that he must see him... and soon before the ever turning wheels of Fortune and War make this impossible... Historical, American Civil War Era [1861-1865]
1. Resolutions

_A/N: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth do not belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot and incidental characters, both Union and Confederate soldiers, are mine. Lt. General James Longstreet, as he was at this point in time, is real but being used fictiously._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phoenix has been thinking about Miles quite a bit lately and knows that he must see him... and soon before the ever turning wheels of Fortune and War make this impossible..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The third story in my Civil War NaruMitsu series! It's set six days before the battle of Seven Pines [May 31-June 1, 1862].

Link to the site for the overview of the battle of Seven Pines I consulted in my profile.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 **Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say! :)

 **Thank you** to my beta reader, Pearls1990, for her AWESOME beta reading! Much appreciated! :)

 **Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, the title, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Rated Teen, Historical/Drama/Romance, Phoenix x Edgeworth, male x male relationships

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 25, 1862  
Outside Henrico County, Virginia  
Camp of the Army of Northern Virginia  
2 P.M._

 _Today is the day. I_ must _see him._ Today. _I_ can't _put it off any longer..._ I looked at the clear blue sky through the slits in the flaps of my tent which served as my quarters, my left hand clenching into a fist while my right tightened on the top of the wooden chair in front of my desk, my eyes narrowing. _We'll be moving out in a few days. I can't let this chance to see him again before we do pass by; we might never get another opportunity before...  
_  
He'd been on my mind and in my thoughts more often than not lately and I couldn't help but wonder how he was doing. There was movement of the Union lines and I knew very well that that meant the Federals were on the move and headed in this direction. If I didn't see him soon, it would be too late and God only knew when the next chance for us to meet would be... _if_ we were lucky enough to survive what was coming. _  
_

My mind made up, I clenched my jaw and pivoted on my heel, pushed aside the flaps and walked quickly out, turning left and heading down the dirt path that lead to the stables where the horses were kept. I was so intent on reaching my destination and my thoughts filled with _him_ that I didn't notice I had an audience approaching me from the left.

"Sir?!" The panicked voice of my aide-de-camp, Major Shaw, rang out as I dashed down the path, wearing my new uniform and trying to avoid being tripped up by the ceremonial sword that hung in its scabbard by my side. "Where are you going? SIR!"

I ignored his increasingly strident yells and, in due course, arrived at the corral where the horses were being kept and looked after. Sergeant Wilkes, the soldier who was in charge, and another soldier who was standing near him both looked up at me rather curiously when I came rushing toward him, yelling out orders in between efforts to catch my breath to have them saddle up my horse since I was going to the Union line a few miles distant.

Predictably, they had the same reaction that Major Shaw did and protested vigorously against such a mad plan but I would not be dissuaded. I made it perfectly clear that, if they didn't saddle up my damned horse, I'd do it myself and then there would be hell to pay if the Commanding General found out.

Exchanging looks with a pair of disgusted snorts and a few choice words muttered under their breaths, one of the men stalked off to do as he had been ordered and saddled up my chestnut bay, Samson. He led him out to me and handed the reins to me without another word but there was plenty that he said with his eyes: _why the hell are you so worked up about a goddamned Yankee?!_

I shook my head as I tossed the reins over Samson's neck, grabbing the pommel of the saddle and, hoisting myself up, I mounted, taking the ends in my gloved left. Myaide-de-camp looked in disbelief at me. _  
_  
"You're truly serious about this aren't you, Sir?" he said, his eyes wide with disbelief and the tone in his voice reflected that.

I looked at him. "I _do_ believe that I had already made that intent _perfectly_ clear, Major," I replied evenly and he at least had the grace to blush. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'll be on my way."

I pulled the reins to the right and gently nudged Samson's sides and he started turning. Major Shaw stood there for a moment before he turned to Sergeant Wilkes and growled, "Saddle up my damned horse, too, Sergeant."

He looked at him in disbelief and even my eyebrow raised.

"Sir?"

I saw Major Shaw give him the gimlet eye. "I said: _Saddle up my damned horse, too, Sergeant._ " He gave me a disgusted look. "If _this_ damned fool's so hell bent on getting himself shot by a Yankee picket line, then I'd better go with him so I can protect him from his own stupidity."

Sergeant Wilkes snorted but turned to do as he was asked all the while muttering something about these " _damned thrice fools from Virginia._ "

"And make damned sure you bring a white flag too!" he hollered at the Sergeant's stiff, retreating back. The Sergeant lifted his hand in acknowledgement that he had heard him and disappeared into the rough hewn building.

We both were silent for some time before he spoke. The wind whistling through the trees was the only sound that was heard and it sounded deafening to me as did the noise of the rustling leaves.

"I don't understand, Sir. _Why_ are you so hellbent on getting to this Yankee?" he asked, his voice thick with disapproval, his green eyes snapping sparks as he leaned against the tall oak that stood behind where he was standing, his arms crossed over his chest, glowering at me. "And what bothers me even more, other than the fact that _he's_ _our enemy_ , is that _you_ were ready to go charging off to the Yankee picket line _without_ a second thought or, I _might_ add, a lick of common sense!"

Both Samson and I remained motionless while he spoke his piece, letting his displeasure roll off of me like water off a duck's back. I could have had him cashiered had I a desire to report him for this insubordination but I would not do that and he knew it. Damn his impudent hide.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sir," he went on, "we're fighting a War here! He's the enemy, the enemy to our way of life and the enemy of everything that the Confederacy stands for! Why the blue blazes are you so intent on getting yourself killed over one damned Yankee?!"

I remained silent for some time before my head swiveled over to look at him, my blue eyes shining though serious. I heard him gasp.

"It's very simple, Major," I said softly, my eyes gazing off into the distance. "I love him." I looked squarely at him, his eyes wide with shocked surprise, the reins wrapped around my left hand. "That's all."

Silence reigned between us for some time, Major Shaw staring at me in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing but no words emerged. He stood there for awhile in gapmouthed amazement and was about to speak when he was interrupted by the arrival of Sergeant Wilkes, leading the Major's sorrel horse, Nemo, carrying both our regiment's battle flag and the white flag of truce.

Without a word but with plenty of evil looks, he handed both to Major Shaw with ill concealed grace that wasn't lost on either of us, he rolled his eyes and took them, and the reins before mounting up, pulling the reins back short when Nemo danced a little in place after he had settled himself in his saddle.

"Begging your pardon, Sir," Sergeant Wilkes said stiffly, his slate grey eyes snapping sparks as he turned to glower at me after he was finished glaring at Major Shaw, "but I think you're a damned fool for racing off toward the Yankee line and if you get your foolish self shot, what the hell am I going to tell the Commanding General? He'll have my hide if something happens to you!"

I couldn't repress a smile at that and that only increased his consternation, the corners of my mouth twitching with amusement. I knew the Commanding General held me in high esteem as I did him, as well; he, myself and Colonel Edgeworth had all attended the same university in Virginia and had become close friends, like brothers. It hurt him to fight former friends but he, as well as I, knew our duty lay in fighting for Virginia and the Confederacy. Loyal sons of Virginia, we would do our duty as we both knew that _he_ would do _his_.

I considered a moment. "Tell him that I went to see a former friend of both ours and tell him-" I stopped for a moment, looking at Major Shaw with a twinkle in my eye while he snorted in disgust-"that I don't have a lick of sense and that I was told that by two fine gentlemen. That way, if I do manage to get my damned self shot, at least he won't blame either of _you_. He knows me _very_ well and has often commented on that same lack on more than one occasion."

Both the good Sergeant and Major snorted at that comment but they both knew that I spoke the truth. The Commanding General, James "Old Pete" Longstreet, _had_ commented on that same lack of anything resembling common sense many a time before, and after, First Manassas. It had occurred so frequently since that it was a standing joke in the Army of Northern Virginia.

I had admitted, somewhat ruefully, that I _did_ indeed lack that all too important lick of common sense and General Longstreet had just smiled. I couldn't help but wonder if that was because I amused him or he found me such a fool that he could dismiss my antics with a smile. Although opinion was sharply divided on the subject, most would have said that it was because I amused him since I was such a damned fool.

At any rate, Sgt. Wilkes had also brought my Colt pistol and holster and I leaned down and took them from him, thanking him before I strapped on the holster and placed the gun inside, snapping it shut. Sgt. Wilkes saluted me and I returned the salute before stalking off, once again muttering something about those "damned fools from Virginia."

"I hope to God you know what you're doing," Major Shaw groused sourly after he had disappeared form sight, snapping his own holster into place. "Not only are we going into enemy territory, we're also going on some half assed fool's errand that I hope to heaven doesn't end up with either _you_ or _me_ getting shot."

"We're going in under flag of truce," I explained patiently, looking off into the distance for a moment. "We won't get shot, Major, trust me on this."

He sighed. "You're a damned fool you know that right, Sir?" The good Major's voice sounded resigned as if he were certain I was leading him to certain death.

I chuckled as I gently nudged Samson's sides and, with a toss of his proud head, began to trot over to the clearing, Major Shaw following a few moments later until both horses were trotting fast over the landscape. "So I've been told, Major. So I've been told."

His face fell. I couldn't help but laugh as he turned in his saddle to glare at me, his mouth twisted into a snarling grimace.

"I was only joking, Major," I said hastily, "and I do wish that you would relax. We're not going to get shot, as I've said before; we're under flag of truce and will not be fired upon." I looked at him. "If anything, the fact that you're _acting_ like you're expecting to get shot might very well give some nervous Union soldier the idea _to_ shoot us so I would really appreciate it if you would just relax a little." I tilted my head slightly to the right. "You _didn't_ have to come with me, you know; I could very well have gone alone."

He gave another disgusted snort. "And leave _you_ in the hands of these damned Yankees?! Don't be absurd! Besides, they'd probably see you charging in _without_ the flag of truce and shoot you on sight and then where would you be?" He looked at me squarely. "You _need_ someone to look out for you, Sir; you're too headstrong for your own good, or anyone else's, really. Hell, for all I know you'd go riding in at the devil's own pace and have someone shoot you as you're going in and then they'll ask questions of your dead body afterward!"

I chuckled again, giving him a courtly bow from the saddle. "I think you're absolutely right, Major." I looked at the canopy of leaves that were over top of our heads as we trotted through the forest and nearing the trail that led down into the valley. "And I thank you for accompanying me."

His mouth twitched at the corners and I could tell that he was pleased. "You're welcome, Sir. It is my honor to do so and to serve under you even if I think you're a damned fool."

I smiled at him and then nudged Samson once again who, with a snort, took off at a fast run, Nemo doing the same. I could never understand why Major Shaw had called his horse "Nemo" which, in Latin, means "nobody." When I had asked, he just shook his head, smiled and refused to comment further; although my curiosity was eating me alive, I left him be after that since it appeared that he didn't wish to speak of it. We took off across the grass lined plain and down the gently sloping hills that led to the valley below... and the Union picket line.  
 _  
I'm coming, Miles,_ I thought, leaning over Samson's neck as we cleared the hills and raced over the flat ground, Nemo and the major pounding close behind with the streaming crack of both the flags in the wind, _I'm coming. Please, God, be there!_


	2. Reception

_A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or MIles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. However, the plot, Major Coombs, Major Shaw and other assorted Union and Confederate soldiers are mine. :) Also, this is a work of fiction set in the American Civil War. While I do use real historical figures, I'm using them fictitiously.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

 _Major General Phoenix Wright and Major Shaw have come to the Federal camp because Phoenix wishes to see Colonel Miles Edgeworth. Will they be afforded a friendly reception by the Federals in general while they are under flag of truce and will Phoenix receive a friendly reception from Miles himself?  
_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2 is complete! YAY! :)

The third story in my Civil War NaruMitsu series! It's set six days before the battle of Seven Pines [May 31-June 1, 1862].

Hope you enjoy!

 **Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say! :)

 **Thank you** to my beta reader, Pearls1990, for her AWESOME beta reading! Much appreciated! :)

 **Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging when necessary and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Rated Teen, Historical/Drama/Romance, Phoenix x Edgeworth, male x male relationships, American Civil War [1861-1865]

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Outskirts of the Union Picket Line  
5 P.M.  
_ **  
**It was five o'clock in the afternoon-according to my pocket watch-when we pounded up to the outskirts of the Union picket line. We could see flashes of mottled blue and some grey in the distance between the trees. The Major pulled up beside me and opened his mouth to say something but I lifted my hand and he closed it with a sharp snap.

"Whoa, Samson," I whispered softly to my nervous horse, who was dancing a little in place with the sharp onset of unfamiliar smells and sounds. "Easy boy, easy now..." I patted the side of his neck reassuringly and with a quiet snort, he calmed down and stood with all four hooves planted firmly on the ground, not a muscle moving.

I could hear Nemo prancing lightly in place but, presently, he, too stood still. I leaned over, opened my saddle bag and rummaged around inside until I found my field glasses. I brought them to my eyes and furrowed my brow at what I saw.

"What do you see, Sir?" Major Shaw murmured under his breath.

"What we expected to see, Major," I whispered back, my voice mischievous, lowering the glasses to look at him. "A slew of Yankee soldiers."

The Major rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Very funny, Sir," he growled back before lapsing into silence again and I saw him giving me a dirty look out of the corner of his eye before he leaned over and patted the side of Nemo's neck. The little sorrel horse preened under the attention and I couldn't help but smile as I watched the two of them.

I chuckled as I put my field glasses into my side saddle packet before sitting up straight again. I didn't know exactly why but I enjoyed teasing the Major who was, in my estimation, far too serious by halves for his own good. I made it a point to do so whenever I could since I wanted to teach him that one still needed to laugh and life provided plenty of opportunities for that even now in the midst of the Hell of War.

 _Who was it that taught me that?_ I thought for a few moments and then shrugged, unable to bring to mind the face that had taught me so much in the beginning. _No matter; whoever it might have been, they were right. Lord knows I would have gone stark raving mad before this if I had not._

As we sat in silence there on the outskirts, the good Major still giving me dark looks out of the corner of his eye, I could feel my thoughts drifting toward Miles Edgeworth, Colonel of the Union forces under General George Meade. I couldn't repress the smile that was tugging at the corners of my mouth as I thought of him. General Meade had given us plenty of trouble over the past year or so but I supposed we gave him more.

The Major looked at me and I nodded, nudging Samson forward with Nemo following close behind. The closer we came to the Union picket line, the more nervous I was starting to feel; despite my earlier bravado to Major Shaw, I _was_ a little worried about what kind of reception we would receive. Lord knows we'd given the Federals more than enough reason to despise us and I truly hoped that we _would_ be received honorably, and respectfully, behind Union lines.

Samson sensed my disquiet and whickered quietly; I soothed him again by rubbing his crest and he settled down to a slow trot. The voices grew louder the closer we came to the line, loud, raucous laughter mixed in with shouting from every direction and I couldn't help but wonder what Miles was doing. Knowing him like I did, I supposed that he would be busily engaged in one kind of business or another.

I couldn't help but smile once again at that. He was a damned fine commander and a fine man, to boot. Was it any surprise exactly _why_ I had fallen in love with him back in '55? I closed my eyes as I thought of our first kiss in the quad garden, my lips tugging into a smile that faded slightly as I felt my heart ache and I tried to ignore it as best as I could.

I hated what this War had done to us and I hated even more that we were separated now by more than just distance. I _still_ didn't understand _why_ he turned his back on Virginia, _his_ state as much as mine, in order to fight for the Federals. I sighed; it didn't make any sense to me and I _still_ struggled to come to terms with the ramifications.

I loved him foolishly and with all of my being. Truthfully, I didn't think that there was _anything,_ even fighting for the other side in this conflict, that could uproot him from his place in my heart and I was content to have it so.

I was so engrossed in thought about Miles that I didn't see the Union soldiers coming toward us at a run until I heard loud voices yelling.

" **REBS**!" I flinched with surprise as I saw a fine strapping fellow with three stripes on the shoulder of his blue uniform running toward as fast as he could, quickly followed by a group of at least ten more, muskets clutched tightly in their hands.

Startled at the sudden and unexpected noise, Samson reared on his hind legs, pawing the air with his hooves and neighed loudly with Nemo following suit. It was with great effort that both Major Shaw and I got our respective horses back under control.

Major Shaw gave me an anxious glance and I nodded reassuringly to him even though my heart had dropped in the general direction of my feet since I could see their faces and not one of them was friendly.

I quickly gestured to Major Shaw and he brought out the white flag, holding it high in the air over his head where these men could no doubt see it. Whether they would acknowledge it was another question.

"We come here under flag of truce," I said firmly, my hand stretched out in front of me so that they could see I didn't have my free hand on my weapon. " _Stand down_. We mean you gentlemen no harm. We are here to see Colonel Edgeworth."

Once they saw the white flag that Major Shaw was holding high above his head, they stopped although the menacing voices did not.  
 _  
Well, at least they recognize the flag of truce. Maybe they won't be unreasonable after all..._

"Colonel Edgeworth?" I heard one of them say in disbelief, his face hardening, the buzz behind him getting louder and more ugly. "What stock does he have with some dirty Rebels?!"

I swallowed hard, hoping that they didn't notice. The mood was degenerating quickly and I wasn't certain that I could handle the situation. Even the horses were getting more nervous by the minute and I groaned. The last thing we needed was two upset and stampeding horses raising Cain in the Federals' camp.

The throng of men pressed in even closer, the ugly voices rising in volume. The horses were getting more difficult to control despite our best efforts and, if something didn't happen soon, they would start plunging and all hell would break loose.

 _God help us!_

Samson was struggling to break free and I had my hands full trying to prevent him from doing so; Major Shaw was having the same trouble and it was only a matter of time before something happened. The throng of men around us seemed to be only too happy to find some excuse to shoot us. I prayed for a miracle.

" **ENOUGH**!" I heard a familiar voice roar and the eleven jumped back in consternation, snapping instantly to attention.

My eyes widened for a moment as I finally managed to bring Samson back under control and Major Shaw had finally succeeded in calming Nemo down. _Wait, is that who I think it is...?_

I saw the tall burly man stomping toward the throng, his short brown hair framing his chiseled face, his hard, black eyes flashing angry sparks, his mouth pressed into a grim, thin line. I noticed on the shoulders of his uniform he wore the Major's epaulets and I felt my mouth twitch at the corners as I tried not to smile.

I _knew_ who this Union soldier was and I also knew that he wouldn't hesitate to put these young rascals in their proper place and remind them of the civilities under flag of truce. Which he promptly proceeded to do.

"These gentlemen are here under flag of truce," he continued, his voice rising with every step, "and **that** means that they are our **guests**! You would do well to remember that and treat them accordingly!" He was right on top of them at this point and I could see them quailing under that stormy look.

He went on in that vein for some time and I couldn't help but smile at how the bombastic Major Coombs managed to disperse the angry mob with that lecture. I leaned forward with my hands resting on the pummel of my English style saddle, the reins clutched in my hands.

"I expect you to apologize to these gentlemen," he went on, "and then you all will be on sentry duty for the next three months as punishment." He held up his hand over the groans and protests of the eleven soldiers, his eyes narrowing. "You men represent the Union Army whether or not you're on the battlefield. You are expected to act honorably and accordingly. Now-" he gave them a withering look and I could see that they were thoroughly cowed by this time - "apologize to the Major General and get back to the camp."

To a man, they pivoted on their heel and, one by one, came up to us and apologized. Their hot feelings toward their Confederate counterparts were almost palpable and something I was half expecting because the opposite was also true for some on our side; they had been given a direct order and hastened to obey.

I also suspected that Major Coombs hurried the decision along. However, I received them graciously in the spirit in which they had been given, touching my gloved fingers to the tip of my hat and inclining my head slightly, a smile on my lips. They saluted me one final time, which I returned, before they turned and marched away, Major Shaw and I watching them until they were lost to sight.

Silence reigned for a few moments until Major Coombs turned toward us, a wide smile on his craggy face.

"Good to see you, Major General Wright," he said cheerfully, saluting and I returned the gesture, inclining my head briefly before straightening up again.

"And you, Major. How are Elizabeth and the children?"

"Just fine, Sir. Just fine. Little Elsa was talking about her Uncle Feenie again a month or so ago, said its been far too long since you were at our home for a visit." He grinned lopsidedly. " There's _another_ heart you've captured, Sir."

I laughed at that. "So it seems. I'll have to make some time on my next furlough to visit Elizabeth and the children; I agree, its been far too long since I've seen them. Speaking of which, how is my namesake?"

His face brightened, Major Shaw's eyebrow raising. "He's well, Sir, thank you! He's growing like a bad weed. Beth says that he gets into all kinds of mischief with his madcap antics and he's a real handful these days, the little scamp."

I chuckled. "Indeed. My good Mother used to say the same of _me_ when I was a lad. I wonder where he picked up _that_ particular bad habit from..."

Major Coombs' eyebrow rose. "I have _no_ idea, Sir," he replied saucily with deadpan seriousness, his mouth splitting into a wide grin. I couldn't help but laugh.

We talked for a few moments more before we got down to business. It was an abrupt change from our earlier pleasantries but I knew that the subject would inevitably come up as to our presence here.

"If you don't mind my saying so, Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Colonel Edgeworth," I replied softly. "It's been far too long since I saw him last and I wanted to come see him when I had a chance." I paused and sighed. "I've missed him, Duncan. I wish that this damned War hadn't come between us but-"

Major Coombs nodded, holding up his hand and I fell silent. "I understand, Sir," he said in a low voice. I had the sneaking suspicion that he, truly, _did_ understand.

"How is he?" I asked after some time had passed.

"He's well though working himself into a tizzy as usual." Major Coombs made a face as he rolled his eyes. " _You_ know what _he's_ like. He's as damnably stubborn as _you-_ " he gave me a pointed look - "and has to be reminded to take a break to relax once in awhile."

The corners of my mouth twitched in amusement but I made no comment as I nodded. Miles' devotion to duty was legendary among those who knew him and I wasn't surprised that he still had the same dedication that he'd had back in our University days. He was conscientious to a fault and I'd teased him many times about this particular trait of his.

We passed the moments in quiet conversation, Major Coombs and I reminiscing about our time at the University of Virginia, the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind providing soothing background music. Major Shaw had remained quiet throughout the exchange but I noticed that his eyebrow did raise when I told the Union Major why I was here, his expression one of stunned disbelief.

"You... _knew_?!" he blurted out, his voice rising without a thought to good manners or common sense.

I couldn't help wincing, my gloved hand pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

 _Oh, lord, of all the times...!_

I was about to open my mouth to apologize for my erring colleague when Major Coombs took the situation in hand himself. He turned to him, his eyes as hard as flint and I could see Major Shaw quailing under that penetrating gaze.

"Of course I did," he said sternly, his voice as cold as ice. " _All_ of us who knew the Major General back in Virginia _know_! Does it matter to us? Of course not! Just because he is attracted to men doesn't mean that he _isn't_ a good man which I'm sure that _you_ are _already_ aware of, Major."

Major Shaw's face turned brick red with embarrassment at the chiding, and biting, tone but Major Coombs wasn't finished with him yet. I almost felt sorry for him.

 _Almost._

"We don't care, and have never cared, that he loves a man; that doesn't mean he's a bad human being, nor is he twisted, immoral or any other kind of rot." He glared at Major Shaw, his eyes snapping sparks. "We love, and respect, him for who he is and I'm willing to stake not only my life but my reputation on that fact. He's also, as I'm sure that you lot in Virginia _should_ know, a damned fine soldier! Though he is a damned fool sometimes, you're _lucky_ to _have_ him!"

I could see Major Shaw's eyes opening wider with every sentence until it looked like they would pop out of his head. Being from an old gentry family from Virginia, he wasn't used to being spoken to like that, so openly and bluntly, that he wasn't really sure _how_ to handle it. It looked like he wanted to lash out at this erring Federal but his good manners precluded him doing that and he also couldn't deny the truth of what Major Coombs had just said, either. Shame, embarrassment and anger were the main emotions that I could see warring with others in the ever changing expression that spread over his face.

"Now then," Major Coombs continued, having spoken his piece and pulling his kepi hat down lower on his head, his eyes never leaving my aide-de-camp, "if we have _that_ settled, you gentlemen may follow me and I'll escort the two of you to Colonel Edgeworth personally."

He smiled, his stern expression softening and he directed his words directly to Major Shaw. "Begging your pardon, Sir," he said, "I'm a soldier and I'm very blunt perhaps to the point of what some would consider rudeness but I believe in speaking my mind; inconsequential things such as religion, politics or even which sex a man, or woman, loves mean not a jot to me. I believe that people should be accepted for _who_ they are, not decided on the basis of _whom_ they love, _which_ political stance they support or even _how_ they worship."

"Y-Yes, of course," Major Shaw stammered in response after a moment of stunned silence, his cheeks turning red. "I-you're right, Major." He gave him a wan smile and I didn't miss the triumphant look that Major Coombs shot at me over his head. I winked roguishly back.

He saluted once again and turned on his heel, motioning us to follow him until we came to a rough hewn building that stood just outside the main camp. I pulled Samson to a stop and dismounted while Major Shaw did the same, both of us handing the reins to a young private who scurried up to greet Major Coombs when we arrived, saluting us smartly which we returned.

"Take these horses to the main building," the good Major instructed, "and see that they are properly stabled and fed."

"Yes, Sir!"

Major Coombs again turned to us as the private quickly led the horses out of sight around the corner.

"Follow me, gentlemen," he said and took off at a fast walking pace while we followed quietly after him.

The hum of activity briefly halted and I could hear the excited buzz of whispers as we made our way further into the camp. I couldn't repress a smile when I heard disbelieving voices wondering what the sam hill was going on and _why_ two _Confederate_ officers were making their way into a _Federal_ camp! There were, as expected, some hostile stares but the majority of the querying looks turned upon us were merely curious and some were even friendly which further shocked my aide-de-camp.

I chuckled and shook my head at the expression on Major Shaw's face. _If these kinds of things shock Major Shaw then its all to the good; he certainly needs to be shocked out of his complacency! The sooner he learns that not everyone or everything is the same_ here _as it is in Virginia, the better!_

We stopped along the way to exchange some words with three officers who came up to greet us and asked how their loved ones, who were fighting in Longstreet's division, were faring; I said that two of the three were well but the third had had his left arm amputated; despite this sad news, word had come that he was gaining strength every day and hopefully would pull through. He was being taken care of very well by the surgeon and had the nurses eating out of his hand, so to speak, with his courtesy. They thanked me for the news and saluted, which I returned, and we continued on our way.

Presently, we came to a solid white house that stood in the midst of a copse of trees and I could feel my heart start to beat faster when I saw _who_ was pacing up and down in front of the large window looking out on to the path leading up to it.

 _Miles..._

As handsome as ever with that firm step that I knew so well. I could see his hands clasped behind his back as he walked slowly back and forth, his brow creased in concentration and I couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was thinking about.

Major Coombs stopped in front of the white picket fence that surrounded the property and Major Shaw and I halted, my hand resting on the wooden gate trying not to appear too eager.

"If you gentlemen would remain here, I'll inform Colonel Edgeworth of your arrival."

I inclined my head. "Thank you, Major."

He saluted me, turned before I had a chance to return it and walked down the path, disappearing into the building. We stood in silence for awhile until a young Union private came up to us and asked for Major Shaw's assistance since the horses were skittish and he couldn't seem to calm them.

Major Shaw looked at me, his eyebrow raising in query; I nodded my acquiescence and he saluted and followed the young man back down the path where we had come.

I watched him until he and the young Union soldier had disappeared and then looked back at the window. I couldn't help but wonder how old the young Union private was; he didn't look any older than my nephew and he had just turned fifteen three months ago.

A few moments later I saw Major Coombs come out of the house and beckon to me before he turned and left, disappearing into the back. I promptly opened the gate and walked inside, closing it behind me and hurrying down the path, my heart hammering in my chest, my excitement building in my breast the closer I got to the house.

I hadn't seen my beloved for over a year now and I ached for his touch, his kiss, his presence. It had been a very long and lonely year but now, at last, I was able to see him again and I thought how much like a blushing schoolboy I seemed to be.

I looked quickly around me to make sure that no one was watching-the _last_ thing I wanted was for a nervous Federal to think I was charging into Col. Edgeworth's quarters to make some mischief or possibly even to harm him and end up shooting me in the back as I ran-and increased my pace until I was running.

My heart was pounding in my chest by the time I had flown up the stairs, my hand reaching out to take the latch on the door and pulling it open. I had to calm myself as I did so since I didn't want any eyes that might have been watching, although I hadn't seen anyone in the immediate area, to get nervous and I took a few deep breaths before I stepped into the house, closing the door behind me.

He looked up at the sound of the door nicking shut and I saw his eyes widen when he saw who it was standing there, the piece of paper he had been holding in his hand fluttering to the table.


	3. Meeting Again

_A/N: Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright do not belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot and other incidental characters, both Confederate and Union, are mine. I will be using some real historical people in my fics and they will be used fictitiously._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phoenix and Miles meet again after not having seen each other for months. Has their love survived?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3! :) Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say! :)

 **Thank you** to my beta reader, Pearls1990, for her AWESOME beta reading! Much appreciated! :)

 **Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, the title, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed. I may change things over the next few days; always room for improvement! :D

Rated Teen, Historical/Drama/Romance, Phoenix x Edgeworth, male x male relationships

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We stood stock still, neither of us able to move at the sight of each other. My hands were trembling and my heart beat reverberated through my body as time stood stood still. I had to remember to breathe.

"Phoenix..?" I heard him ask, his voice sounding hopeful and hungry after some moments of silence, broken only by the sounds of nature outside.

"Yes." I barely heard myself over the sound of my heart racing; I drew in a deep breath and my vision wavered.

Before I had a chance to take two steps inside or even say another word, Miles flew toward me, his arms extending. I fled to him, meeting him int eh middle of the room. I cupped his face in my gloved hands and kissed him soundly, his own arms wrapping around me and holding me close, his mouth devouring mine.

My hat had been shaken off my head with the force of our collision and lay on the floor but neither of us noticed. We were embracing so passionately that all other considerations were pushed aside.

Time stopped as I fully attacked Miles' sweet mouth, thrilling at the feel of his touch, of his sweet body pressed against mine. I had missed him terribly and let it show in my passionate embrace, muffled moaning sounds emerging from our tightly pressed lips, my fingers gently caressing the sides of his face.

"You're... a ... _damned_... fool..." he said in between breathless kisses after some time had passed, his voice tight with annoyance. "You could have been shot!" I supposed that he wasn't too angry, merely worried, since he kept on pressing his mouth against mine and I could feel his hands tightening against my back. I couldn't help but chuckle against his lips as they so eagerly devoured mine.

"So...I've... heard," I replied, moaning softly and chuckling at the same time, my hands slipping from his face to curl around his sides, sliding to the middle of his back, pressing him against me. "I... I'm sorry, Miles... I...I only wanted to see you again..."

He was silent for a few moments and then, with a sigh and relief evident in his voice, "God, I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you!"

"So am I, Miles. And I've missed you!" I swallowed hard. "Oh, God... I'm so glad that you're all right! I've been worried about you ever since Shiloh... I... I was so _afraid_ I'd... _lost_ you!" I couldn't help the direction that my thoughts were headed; I'd been worried for months after the battle that he had been killed and the uncertainty tore my heart in two. Holding him again made all those feelings that I had buried bubble to the surface, regardless of how hard I'd tried to keep them in check. "When... the casualty lists came out, I... I ..."

Miles divined instantly what was going on. "It's all right, Phoenix. We're here now, together. Let us not think of that." His lips nibbled mine.

I shuddered. "It was horrible, Miles... All... that death... All those... men... " I fell silent.

Miles' sympathetic whisper was soft and low. "I know," was all he said and I took comfort from this. He, too, had been at Shiloh and had _seen_ , and _experienced_ , the very same horrors that I had. I clung to him, wanting my beloved to distract me from all the terrible scenes that were playing out in my mind and he obliged, pulling me ever closer to him, possessing my mouth with his own, his arms tightening around me.

We let the silence embrace us as we held each other, the terror and sadness of those months of uncertainty slipping away, my heart soaring with joy at being in Miles' loving arms again.

Liquid fire flowed though our veins and I was breathless with the heat rising between us as we continued our embrace; despite all that had happened and the fact that we were fighting for completely opposite sides, I was relieved that at least our love for each other hadn't changed. It would not, like so many others, be destroyed and for that, I was grateful.

It was perhaps inevitable that we would end up in bed together-we hadn't seen each other for some time, after all-and that's _exactly_ what happened, not withstanding the fact that Miles had a _real_ bed here and not just a cot.

It was pure bliss joining together after having been denied for so long. I had to make a concentrated effort to not cry out too loudly lest I put the entire Federal camp on alert; Miles helped by putting his hand over my mouth.

I could feel his lips travel over the back of my neck, his teeth latching onto my skin and biting down; muffled squeals poured from my lips, my eyelids fluttering madly as I came and he along with me until we both collapsed, spent, on the bed with him lying on my back. We lay for a few minutes in this fashion until we finally managed to catch our breath and he slid out of me, turning to lie beside me, his fingers gently, and lazily, caressing my sweaty and slick flesh.

It felt so good and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation, wishing that it would never end. When I opened my eyes again some time later, I could see Miles looking at me with undisguised amusement; I couldn't help but grin as I leaned in to kiss him, doing a long, and proper, job of it.

My arms wound themselves around him as we embraced and I could feel his tighten around me protectively, lovingly; my heart soared with happiness as he did so and I felt better than I had in months.

Even though I knew he loved me, and that we had sworn before God not to raise our hands against the other, there were times in the silence of the early morning where I was too wound up, or heart sore, to sleep; most often after a skirmish or battle, I couldn't help worrying that his feelings for me had changed. Mine most certainly would not, that I was very aware of, but since Miles had joined the Union army and spent a lot of time in the North, there might come a time when his feelings could reasonably, and expectedly, change.

"Phoenix?" I could hear Miles' worried voice ask and I came out of my reverie with a startled oath, to see his dark grey eyes looking at me with undisguised concern. "Are you all right?"

I guess I was more lost in thought than I had realized.

I forced a smile on my face. "I'm fine, Miles," I said, my arms tightening around him. "My thoughts were just going somewhere I didn't want them to."

He frowned. "Are you worried about something? About... _us_?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes."

I was amazed at how quickly he had divined where my thoughts were headed although I really shouldn't have been surprised; I knew that he had a razor sharp mind and it wouldn't have taken him long to ferret out the cause of my unhappy thoughts.

He sighed and held me even closer, burying his face in my hair, kissing my head tenderly.

"Phoenix, please don't worry," he said quietly but firmly. "I love you and this damned War isn't going to make a bit of difference in how I feel about you." I could feel his hand caressing my slick skin, tracing soft, circular patterns. "My thoughts are always with you, my heart belongs to you and you alone." He sat back, cupping my face, looking directly into my eyes. " _Nothing_ will change that, I swear upon my honor and as God is my witness."

 _Miles..._

My breath caught in my throat as he said this and the serious look in his eyes more than convinced me that he spoke the truth and all doubt had had was chased away as we leaned in again for a sweet, tender embrace...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 27, 1864  
Federal Camp  
10 A.M._

Major Shaw didn't say a word when Miles and I emerged together from his quarters the next morning though he did incline his head in respect to him in regards to an officer of a higher rank than himself; Miles returned the salute, a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

Sergeant Wark was waiting there with our saddled horses, standing straight and proud. I couldn't help but smile when he handed over the reins to Major Shaw and myself of our respective horses and we both mounted as one. Another soldier, whom I didn't recognize, stepped forward and handed Major Shaw the Battle flag of the Army of Northern Virginia and the white flag of truce. He took both gratefully, tucking them under his arm while he held the reins, waiting in expectant silence.

Miles stood there for a moment and then walked up to where Samson and I were, taking a wrapped package out of his uniform pocket and handing it to me.

"For your Mother," he said and I nodded in acknowledgement, a smile tugging at the sides of my mouth.

 _Subtle Miles,_ I thought with admiration. Very _subtle..._

I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips which did bring some gasps from some of the Federals that were standing there although neither of us really cared who saw. I expected that there would be plenty of questions later but, for now, it didn't matter; the only two people in the world were Miles and myself and not the excitable and murmuring crowd of Union soldiers around us.

His hand squeezed mine and he whispered, "Godspeed, Phoenix. I love you" and I managed to whisper it back to him before he stepped away and saluted. Major Shaw and I returned the salute, nodding to some of the Federals who had gathered around us, greatly astonished to see a Confederate officer in their midst and some, I suspected, equally astonished at the kiss we'd exchanged. It seemed that there was an equal split in both.

I also saw Major Coombs standing there, his flinty gaze sweeping over the men and, if there were any voice of dissent, they were quickly silenced in that hard look. I wondered what the assembled men thought of what they had just witnessed although that didn't bother me much at that moment; my heart was too full presently for any other considerations.

"Godspeed Colonel Edgeworth; Major Coombs; gentlemen." I blinked quickly to prevent the tears I could feel welling up in my eyes from falling down my face and gave all assembled a smart salute which was returned. After, in tandem, Major Shaw and I gently spurred our horses who started off at a brisk trot out of the Federal camp and, once we were clear of the picket line, spurred them into a full gallop as we made our way back to our own line.

I thought of the package that Miles had given me and resolved that I would open it later. That he had chosen to say out loud that this was a gift for my Mother, so it wouldn't rouse any suspicions that there was possibly something covert going on, was a very smart thing to do on his part.

I suspected that there might have been some trouble resulting for Miles from his close association with me, a Confederate officer, so it was a brilliant ploy to have said that in front of as many witnesses as possible. It wasn't the first time that I had admired his sharp and quick brain and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

I couldn't wait to get back home to open his gift.


	4. Meeting With The Lieutenant General

_A/N: Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright don't belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. Other incidental characters, both Confederate and Union soldiers, are mine. General James Longstreet, General Braxton Bragg and General Nathan Bedford Forrest are real historical figures and Confederate officers. I've used Lieutenant General James Longstreet fictitiously._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Lieutenant General James Longstreet is out for a stroll and comes across a disgruntled soldier. After finding out from him the trouble, he requests a meeting with Major General Phoenix Wright upon his return._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4! :) This chapter was a bit longer than I expected it to be but I'm not at all unhappy with the way it turned out! :) Originally, it was over 9 pages long so I decided to cut some of it out and put it into chapter 5. I'm _very_ pleased that it worked out so well! :)

General James Longstreet, principal subordinate to General Robert E. Lee, is my favourite-my _only_ favourite, really-Confederate commanding general. I had originally intended to use General Thomas J. Jackson, aka "Stonewall" Jackson, as Phoenix's commanding officer but realized that he _wouldn't_ be the best choice for this reason: Phoenix's homosexuality is an open secret for most in his Brigade and the deeply religious Jackson wouldn't at all be okay with that. Longstreet, in contrast, seems much more open minded about that sort of thing and it wouldn't bother him. I honestly have _no_ idea what his actual thoughts on the subject really _were_ but I can see him as being much more concerned about matters military than those of the heart; he's more worried about Phoenix's dashing off to see his lover-and could possibly end up getting shot for his trouble-than he is that Phoenix is gay and has a male lover that fights for the Union.

I've also played about with real history as well in this piece: I've made my Longstreet younger than he actually was-he was 40 years old in 1861-in order to fit in with the timeline I've employed for my Civil War AU. I've also had him attending the University of Virginia with Phoenix and Miles to establish a relationship between the three men, who are close friends, and then going on to West Point Military Academy afterward. Historically, he went to West Point-and not the University of Virginia-in 1838 but was a poor student, and a disciplinary problem, graduating 54th out of 56 cadets in 1842. (I KNEW there was a reason I liked him! :D ) He also had the temerity to argue with General Lee AGAINST making the assault-Pickett's Charge-because he knew it would fail which it ultimately did which is something else I appreciate. *I used the same method that was used in the movie "Gettysburg" which is where I saw it: lifting his hand when asked to proceed with the attack since he was unable to speak. Historically, he apparently bowed but still remained silent.*

I'm DEFINITELY going to write more fics with Longstreet appearing. :D [Information on Longstreet taken from a Wikipedia article on James Longstreet.]

The Pickett-Pettigrew Assault, popularly known as Pickett's Charge (the reason for this is that Virginian newspapers praised Pickett's Virginia division as making the most progress during the charge, and the papers used Pickett's comparative success as a means of criticizing the actions of the other states' troops during the charge. It was this publicity that played a significant factor in selecting the name Pickett's Charge. -Wikipedia article on "Pickett's Charge"), occurred on July 3, 1863, the final day of the Battle of Gettysburg that resulted in the loss of his Division. *There were also two other Confederate divisions-under the commands of General Trimble and General Pettigrew-that made up the assaulting forces along with General Pickett's; also, their Brigades and Divisions and the commanders under their command.* Pickett was inconsolable for the rest of the day and never forgave Lee for ordering the charge. He was a very bitter man and held Lee responsible for that until the day he died. *To his credit, Lee did say to returning soldiers and General Wilcox that it was his fault for the failure of the assault.*

Anyway, hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

 **Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say! :)

 **Thank you** to my beta reader, Pearls1990, for her AWESOME beta reading! Much appreciated! :)

 **Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging when necessary and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Information on James Longstreet and Pickett's Charge are taken from Wikipedia articles on "James Longstreet" and "Pickett's Charge."

Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Rated Teen, Historical/Drama/Romance, Phoenix x Edgeworth, male x male relationships, American Civil War [1861-1865]

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 27, 1864  
Confederate camp of Lieutenant General James "Old Pete" Longstreet  
Camp of the Army of Northern Virginia  
Outside Henrico County, Virginia  
5 P.M._

Lieutenant General James Longstreet walked slowly through the camp, smiling and saluting those he came across as he made his way to the field hospital on the outward perimeter. He did this frequently after battles to check on his men and to see the wounded; he knew that they appreciated his visits so it was never something that he took lightly, especially where their comfort and care were concerned.

He stopped by each bed, saying a good word or simply by holding a hand that was shakily held out to him. His heart ached when he saw the mortally wounded, drawing in their last, torturous breaths, crying out the name of their sweetheart, wife or dear parents as they died, often in agonizing pain while he could do nothing except hold their hand until a final, soft breath told of their demise. He would bow his head, say a silent prayer and then move on to the next bed to comfort the next soldier.

To him, the latter was more the truth as of late than had been in the previous three years of the War. In the heady days when the Confederates had scored victory after victory, it seemed that their independence was all but assured; now that the Union army had once again begun a drive toward Richmond, it behooved them to try and stop them. With the defeat at Gettysburg in July of 1863, it seemed that the sheer numbers of the men lost wasn't worth the price that had been paid for it in blood.

 _That_ rankled him even now after nearly a year after the battle. He still felt a twinge of guilt at the loss of General George Pickett's division in that ill advised march across that mile of open field that was known as "Pickett's Charge." He _knew_ it was a suicide mission, _knew_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would end in failure and _knew_ that it would only result in the deaths of men that the Confederacy, at this point, couldn't afford to lose.

He hadn't wanted to give the command but when General Pickett asked, he lifted his hand slowly, unable to speak and give voice to the order for the attack that he knew was futile. What else could he have done? General Lee had wanted it and although he had argued against it until he was hoarse, he was forced to concede to the General's wishes and order the attack. He knew that those brave boys didn't stand a chance against the entrenched Federal Army behind that stone wall and he could do nothing except to watch helplessly as the Confederate colors went down as the two clashed.

He shook his head hard, coming out of those vastly unpleasant memories with a start. What was done was done and there was no point in reliving the past; they had to look forward and do their duty. That was what it all came down to and the reason why he and his brave boys were there: _duty_. _Duty_ to their state. _Duty_ to their commanding general. _Duty_ to fight to the last to ensure their freedom.

He took a deep breath, rubbing his tired eyes with gloved fingers. He stepped outside of the tent, lighting a cigar and smoking as he slowly walked down the path that led away from the hospital, thinking his own private thoughts.

He was interrupted by the arrival of Sergeant Wilkes who was stomping by and muttering under his breath. Lieutenant General Longstreet stopped on the side of the path, touching his fingers to the tip of his slouch hat.

"Good evening, Sergeant Wilkes," he said in greeting and the surly Sergeant stopped in his tracks, whirling around and saluting, Longstreet's amused steel blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Good evening, Sir!" he replied as Longstreet returned the salute.

"Nice evening, isn't it, Sergeant?"

"Indeed it is, Sir." Sergeant Wilkes took off his kepi, wiping the sweat from his forehead before he put it back on, pulling the lip down over his eyes. Longstreet couldn't help wondering how the good Sergeant could see where he was going with his cap pulled down so low like that. He reasoned that, since the late and lamented General "Stonewall" Jackson had done the very same thing, that he probably could see just fine. "Hopefully, it will be cooler on the morrow."

He nodded, taking a deep drag on his cigar, blowing out ribbons of smoke that curled and twisted in the cool night air. The Sergeant and Lieutenant General stood for a long time in silence, watching as the sun slowly set, stars twinkling in the twilight sky.

"I noticed that you were in rather a huff earlier when we met." Longstreet took another long puff of his cigar. "Is there anything wrong?"

Sergeant Wilkes had the grace to blush. "Well, Sir..." he began, deeply embarrassed if the dirty red stain in his cheeks was any indication. "I-"

"Yes?" Longstreet waited for the good man to continue. He knew that Sergeant Wilkes was a conscientious soldier and took his duties _very_ seriously and, to see him that upset and muttering meant that there was something awry, indeed.

Sergeant Wilkes got even redder, his mouth working but no sound emerging which only served to confirm his suspicions: something was definitely amiss and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Longstreet frowned.

"Sergeant-" He had the sneaking suspicion that he was afraid to say what was on his mind for fear of reprisal from his commanding officer and wondered which officer had so offended his sensibilities - "you _can_ speak your mind freely with me. In fact, I'd _prefer_ it if you and all the enlisted men _did_. If there's a problem, its my duty to find out and fix it, if I can, but I can't do that if I don't know what's going on." He waited a few moments for Sergeant Wilkes to compose himself. "Please."

"Well, Sir... it's..." He stopped again, swallowing hard.

"Yes?" Longstreet waited impatiently for the man to speak.

"It's the... the... _Major General_ , Sir."

Longstreet's eyebrow rose in surprise. There was only _one_ person he knew in his Brigade that held that title.

 _Did he just say who I thought he said? Major General..._ Wright?

He _had_ been expecting a name like General Braxton Bragg who was well known for his tart tongue and monstrous ego or even General Nathan Bedford Forrest who also had a short fuse and bullying ways but he _hadn't_ anticipated hearing _that_ particular name.

Sergeant Wilkes hastened to explain once he saw the Lieutenant General's poleaxed expression.

"Oh, no, Sir, it's nothing like that!" He stopped a moment, his brow furrowing as he struggled to find the right words. "He... he..."

"Slow down, Sergeant and start at the beginning." Longstreet did his best to soothe the agitated man, trying hard not to let the smile he could feel tugging at the corners of his mouth spread over his face.

It was common knowledge that Longstreet and Major General Wright were close friends, along with Colonel Edgeworth, a friendship stretching back to their time at the University of Virginia before he went on to West Point and Phoenix and Miles went on to a law career.

"Now, tell me what the good Major General did." He grinned wryly, putting the good sergeant at ease almost immediately. He had a good idea of what Sergeant Wilkes was going to tell him but he wanted to hear it from him personally.

 _I suspect that Phoenix badgered him into saddling up his horse in order to go and see Colonel Edgeworth._ He chuckled quietly to himself. _He'd been antsy for some time and I knew that he would probably go to see him at some point._

"Well, Sir," Sergeant Wilkes began again, "it's like this." And it all came pouring out: Major General Wright had _insisted_ that he saddle up his horse, Samson, so he could go to the Union picket line some miles distant in order to visit Colonel Edgeworth; Major Shaw had _insisted_ accompanying him since he was afraid that he would get himself shot and there would be hell to pay if Longstreet himself found out; that Major General Wright was certain that they would be well received by the Federal forces since they carried the flag of truce and now, since they hadn't returned as of yet, he was fearful that something _had_ happened to the both of them and that _he_ would be held accountable.

"At any rate, Sir," he concluded, "those damned fools may very well have gotten themselves shot and I'm worried that they have." He fell silent, looking at the ground. "That's why I was muttering." He paused. "Sir."

Longstreet smiled, placing his hand on Sergeant Wilkes' arm. He could feel how tense the man was although he slowly started to relax.

"It's quite all right, sergeant," he said cheerfully, squeezing his arm affectionately. "I know Major General Wright and have for many years, as you well know." Sergeant Wilkes nodded. "I know damned well that he is headstrong and impetuous or, as I have often heard both enlisted and officers alike say of him, a ' _damned fool_.'" He chuckled, as did Sergeant Wilkes who nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I wouldn't worry too much about those two." He smiled, clapping Sergeant Wilkes on the back who looked relieved that he wouldn't be punished for ratting out the Major General or the commanding general holding him responsible if something happened to both he and Major Shaw. "I'm sure that the two of them are fine and already charming the Federals." Longstreet grinned. "Major General Wright _does_ have that silver tongue, after all, and I've seen him talk himself out of many a sticky situation before over the years. Major Shaw is in good hands; I wouldn't worry about either of them, Sergeant Wilkes."

"Thank you, Sir," he replied, relief evident in his voice. Despite them oftentimes being at loggerheads, Sergeant Wilkes genuinely loved, and respected, Major General Wright and Longstreet knew it. He wasn't tattling to him to be cruel; on the contrary, he was because he was worried about his welfare and that of Major Shaw.

"Sergeant," Longstreet said just as Sergeant Wilkes was starting to turn around and he craned his head to look at his commanding officer curiously.

"Sir?"

"On your way back, would you find Lieutenant Markham and tell him that I would like to speak with Major General Wright once he returns?" Longstreet smiled as he took another puff of his cigar. "Tell him to come to my quarters at his earliest convenience."

"Yes, Sir!" Sergeant Wilkes saluted smartly as he turned on his heel and marched off down the path. Longstreet watched him until he was lost to sight, chuckling to himself. He sighed, taking a deep breath and continuing to puff on his cigar, watching the curls of smoke twisting as they slowly spiraled upward.

He knew very well _why_ Major General Wright had gone to the Union picket line: he knew that his friend, and Union lover, Colonel Miles Edgeworth, was camped out nearby with his Brigade. He had to give Phoenix credit for chutzpah; he'd never known anyone else with so _little_ sense of self-preservation to hare off to the Federal's camp in order to see his lover.

He surmised that the Federals were probably surprised to see two Confederate officers in their midst although he did worry that even his glib tongue wouldn't be enough to stave off the trouble he could see coming from their impromptu arrival.

 _It's more like they won't know what hit them when he comes storming in to see Miles..._ He chuckled heartily at the thought, taking a long puff on his cigar, blew out the smoke in rings and started to make his way down the path that led to his quarters. _I wish I would be there to see the commotion although I have the feeling that I'll hear about it soon enough._

He couldn't help but laugh as he walked back to his quarters, drawing the curious stares of those he passed by.

 _I do have to tell him to reign it in somewhat..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 27, 1864  
Confederate camp of Lieutenant General James "Old Pete" Longstreet  
Camp of the Army of Northern Virginia  
Outside Henrico County, Virginia  
6 P.M._

We arrived back around six o'clock that evening, both Major Shaw and myself startled by a shout and the sight of Lieutenant Markham, Lieutenant General Longstreet's aide-de-camp, rushing over to greet us as we rode into camp. After we had dismounted and exchanged salutes, he informed me that the Lieutenant General wanted to see me in his quarters at my earliest convenience.

Both Major Shaw and I exchanged glances and I nodded, telling Lieutenant Markham that I would be happy to see the Lieutenant General after I finished stabling Samson and had a chance to wash up and change my uniform. He nodded, saluted and hurried away, leaving both Major Shaw and myself looking after him. He looked at me and I shook my head; he shrugged and turned away, Nemo following behind him.

The last thing I needed was for my aide-to-camp to tell me "I told you so." I hated that phrase and couldn't imagine why he wanted to see me.

 _I wonder what he wants to see me about..._

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, chewing on my lower lip. I had the sinking feeling that I was to be taken to task for racing off to see Miles, my Union lover; there wasn't _any_ other reason that I could think of why "Old Pete" would want to see me.

I made my way to the stable and, after I'd groomed and fed Samson, I went to my quarters, washing up quickly and changing into a new uniform, strapping my ceremonial sword onto my belt and picking up my hat as I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

I walked down the path toward where Lieutenant General Longstreet and his staff were housed, returning the salute of Corporal Stuart who was passing by. I could feel my stomach churning with nervousness the closer I came to his quarters, my mind whirling with the implications.

 _Why does he want to see me?_ I chewed on my lower lip as I walked, thinking hard. _Is it because I went to see Miles yesterday? Why now?_ My brow furrowed. _Who tattled?_

I had a pretty good idea I knew the one _who_ told Longstreet about our excursion to the Union picket line yesterday although I cut off those thoughts with a hard shake of my head as I turned the corner and started walking up the cobblestoned path.

I opened the gate, walked through and strode up the sidewalk and onto the porch. I stopped at the door and stated my business to the young Corporal that was standing guard duty at Longstreet's quarters who nodded and disappeared into the building. I waited for a few minutes until he reemerged, telling me that I could go in and that Lieutenant General Longstreet was waiting to see me.

I nodded, thanking him and strode into the room, the good corporal closing the door behind me with a soft click. I could see the Lieutenant General deep in discussion with his adjunct and stood back in silence, a thousand thoughts rushing through my mind. I still wasn't certain why he wanted to see me but I was determined not to buy trouble before it was warranted.

I knew him well and had for many years although my anxiety was rising the longer I stood there. I also knew that he would wait to discuss matters in private and, should he feel that a dressing down was necessary, he would do that as well. He was a soldier through and through and I knew that I could count on his discretion should it come to that.

His adjunct saluted and I started when he looked up, nodded and motioned to me to come in; swallowing hard, I obeyed, inclining my head to him momentarily as he saluted and left. I stood quietly in front of his desk, noting that he was busy reading something; I assumed it was something official by the seal in the corner of the parchment.

Presently, Lieutenant General Longstreet looked up from some papers that he had spread out in front of him, an enigmatic expression on his face and I felt my heart plummet in the direction of my boots once again. His steel blue eyes were cool and gave no hint as to what he was thinking or feeling. I felt like a schoolboy in front of the schoolmaster and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking and what he was preparing to tell me.

"Yes, Major General Wright," he began mildly, his fingers interlocked on top of his desk, his eyes never once leaving mine. "I heard that you and Major Shaw had quite the adventure the other day."

I couldn't help it. I blushed.

"Well, Sir... I..." I started to say, my cheeks a dirty crimson color.

 _I knew it. Who told him that I went to the Union picket line yesterday?_

"I see all and know all that is going on around my camp, Major General Wright," he continued in that same mild tone of voice, "and it caused quite the to-do yesterday when you and the good Major went down to the Union picket line." He chuckled, a rich throaty sound while my cheeks burned red, a foolish smile plastering itself on my face. "It was quite the talk of the camp, I own."

"Yes... Sir..." I tried to speak but my throat was tight and I had trouble getting the words out.

"I'm not angry with you, Phoenix," he went on, his voice a mix of firm tenderness for a favorite officer and I sighed inwardly with relief, my shoulders slowly relaxing. "I _know_ , and _have_ known, that you and the good Colonel have been romantically involved for many years; _that_ doesn't concern me." He waved his hand lazily. "You're a damned fine officer and a good friend although I _do_ expect you to keep _your_ head about you and _not_ go haring off on the Devil's own mischief. We _are_ in a time of War."

I let out the breath that I had been holding with a loud whoosh, my shoulders slumping in relief. Thank you, Sir.

My face flamed. I couldn't help but wonder once again who it was that had ratted us out although I suspected it to be Sergeant Wilkes. What on earth had he told Old Pete?

In the ensuing silence, I noticed that his eyes flickered over to the open window, a far away gaze appearing in them as he did so and I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of his own loved ones and how much he missed them. I could certainly understand that feeling, missing Miles like I did.

"How is he?" he asked after some moments of silence had passed.

"He's well, Sir," I replied, "and very happy to see me although he kept repeating that I was a damned fool."

He chortled. "Well, he's not wrong there, Major General."

I chuckled in return before I sighed, longing in my voice. "I miss him very much, Lieutenant General."

He nodded, his eyes distant.

"I can understand that well, myself, Major General," he reiterated quietly. "I miss my own loved ones and I wish more than anything that I could see them again, just once before this damned War starts up again." He was silent for a moment, his eyes misting and I wondered again if he was thinking about his beloved wife, Louisa, and his children before he came back to himself with a start, smiling at me. "You have my permission to go and see him, if you like."

 _Did I hear him right... Did he actually say what I think he just said..?_

"Thank you, Sir!" I said excitedly.

Longstreet smiled at me, waving his hand. "Say hello to Miles for me."

"I WILL! Thank you, Sir!"

We chatted for some time before I saluted him and left, walking quickly to my quarters and locking the door behind me, my heart beating madly in my chest.

I put my hand against the my pocket. It was time.


End file.
